Aparté
by Sacha Oak
Summary: Et si le Tueur et le Commissaire s'étaient déjà rencontré, avant qu'ils ne deviennent des ennemis mortels ? (Version Corrigée)
1. Juste pour une nuit

**Bonjour ~**

 **Je suis de retour sur le fandom d'Unknown Movies avec un nouvel OS sur le couple _Commissaire x Tueur \o/_ qui se déroule soit un peu avant le début de la saison 1 de UM ou bien au tout début de la saison 1, genre les trois premiers épisodes. **

**Alors avant la lecture, il est impératif que je précise :**

 *** Oui, j'ai nommé le Tueur et le Commissaire, alors qu'ils n'ont pas de noms dans la série**

 *** Non, je n'ai pas utilisé les prénoms "Victor" (ou "Viktor") et "François" pour la simple et bonne raison que je différencie les acteurs et les personnages qu'ils jouent. Par exemple, quand on écrit des fictions sur The Hobbit, on parle de "Thorin" et non de "Richard Armitage" même si c'est lui l'acteur. Bah là c'est pareil ^^**

 *** Donc, cela fait que _Jérémy = Tueur_ et _Florent = Commissaire._**

 **Ah, et InThePanda si tu passes par là, J'espère ne pas avoir trop dénaturé tes personnages, ni fait dans l'OOC. Et j'attend UM3 avec impatience. Vraiment. _VRAIMENT_. J'adore ce que tu fais ; c'est grâce à ton travail que cet univers existe et c'est juste énorme ! Keur.**

* * *

Il s'était assis tout seul à une table, à l'écart. Une bière à moitié vide face à lui, il repensait au film qu'il venait de voir. Jérémy avait toujours besoin de prendre du temps après un film pour intérioriser ce qu'il venait de voir et y réfléchir. Son petit rituel était de venir boire une bonne bière juste après la séance. Rituel qui était dérangé par le couple non loin de lui.

Il leur jetait des regards furieux de temps à autre, mais la femme semblait insensible à ses tentatives d'intimidations et se contentait de crier sur son époux de sa voix de crécelle. Jérémy, bien que s'en foutant totalement, ne put qu'entendre les plaintes de la "truie" ; "Tu travailles trop", "tu n'es jamais à la maison", "tu ne me désires plus"... Les reproches classiques en somme. Le cinéphile, n'étant pas d'une grande patience, en eut rapidement assez et se décidait à aller lui dire sa façon de penser lorsqu'une voix grave le paralysa.

Avec une lenteur presque calculée, il tourna la tête vers l'époux de la "truie" et serra sa main sur son verre en apercevant le détenteur de ladite voix. Grand avec des cheveux très noirs et une barbe impeccablement bien taillée, les yeux aussi noir que ses cheveux et un nez fort, l'homme fusillait sa femme du regard tout en la dominant de sa haute stature. Jérémy se sentit presque écrasé par le charisme de l'inconnu.

Combien de temps resta-t-il à le regarder ? Il n'en sait rien. Mais il s'abîma tant dans la contemplation de l'homme qui ne remarqua même pas le départ bruyant de la femme. A dire vrai, il ne se détourna que lorsque le brun le remarqua et croisa son regard.

Jérémy reposa ses yeux sur sa bière et bu une gorgée. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de dévisager ainsi les gens. Après quelques dizaines de secondes, le jeune ne put résister et se tourna à nouveau vers l'homme. Il fut surpris de voir que ce dernier le regardait toujours intensément et cligna des yeux.

Mal à l'aise, et légèrement agacé, le jeune homme se décida à parler, après un silence inconfortable ;

\- Un problème ?

\- C'est moi qui devrait vous le demander, vu le temps que vous avez passé à me fixer.

La voix de l'inconnu était grave et légèrement rauque. Elle plut à Jérémy. Ce dernier détourna de nouveau le regard tout en disant avec mauvaise foi ;

\- Désolé mais le scandale de votre femme était suffisamment bruyant et _dérangeant_ pour que je vous remarque.

\- Moi, je vous avais remarqué avant.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux fous tourna vivement la tête vers lui ;

\- Vous êtes un genre de stalkeur pervers qui cherche ses victimes dans les bars miteux ?

L'inconnu eut un sourire fugace et secoua la tête ;

\- Pas vraiment, non... Mais nous étions si peu nombreux dans le cinéma tout à l'heure que je vous ai reconnu. Notamment à la coupe de cheveux.

\- Vous aimez le cinéma ?

Le brun prit son verre et but juste avant de répondre ;

\- Oui, beaucoup, mais ma femme n'aime pas vraiment.

\- Moi aussi. Enfin, je veux dire moi aussi j'aime beaucoup, j'ai pas de femme. Et tant mieux, mais on s'en fout.

L'inconnu eut un véritable sourire amusé et planta son regard abyssal dans les yeux de Jérémy. Ravi de pouvoir tenir une conversation intelligente avec quelqu'un, Jérémy montra timidement la chaise occupée quelques minutes plus tôt :

\- Je peux ?

\- Allez-y, je doute qu'elle revienne de toute façon. Vous n'attendez personne ?

\- Non. Je suis plutôt du genre "buveur solitaire" Qu'avez vous pensé du film ?

Les deux hommes échangèrent longuement leurs impressions sur le long métrage qu'ils venaient de voir, ne se questionnant pas sur l'étrangeté de la situation. Le plus âgé finit par se taire et simplement écouter le discourt enflammé de Jérémy sur le jeu de lumière et le découpage de la scène finale.

Le jeune homme se tut au bout de plusieurs minutes et but une rasade de bière avant de sourire légèrement à l'homme, d'un air presque timide. Le brun sembla enfin se rendre compte qu'il venait de passer plus d'une heure dans un bar miteux à parler cinéma avec un inconnu et parut gêné ;

\- Je vais y aller, ce fut très agréable.

A ces mots, il ramassa son long manteau noir et son écharpe. Le plus jeune eut un air perdu :

\- Que faites vous ?

\- Je m'en vais, il est déjà tard.

Jérémy releva un sourcil en entendant ces mots et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 1h23. Il n'était pas si tard que cela. et puis surtout, il ne voulait pas que l'homme parte. Il était intrigué par lui. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il l'était, sans doute le charisme flamboyant qui semblait émaner de lui ou bien sa passion non feinte pour le cinéma.

\- Vous ne voulez pas rester ? Je vous invite.

\- Qui est le stalkeur pervers maintenant ?

Jérémy souri un peu et répondit ;

\- Je promet que je n'essayerai pas de vous souler pour abuser de vous. Sans votre consentement.

Le brun eut l'air de douter mais le ton amusé et moqueur du plus jeune sembla le persuader et il se rassit tout en répétant ;

\- Sans mon consentement ?

\- Ouep. Evidemment, si vous n'êtes pas contre, je ne vais pas me priver.

\- Vous savez que vous avez une très mauvaise technique de drague ?

\- On me le dit souvent, mais généralement je ne parles pas beaucoup a mes "conquêtes". Comment vous vous appeler au fait ?

L'inconnu souri et passa une main dans ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés, l'air légèrement hésitant puis finalement il la tendit au plus jeune qui la serra ;

\- Florent.

\- Jérémy.

Il se sourirent un peu. Jérémy commanda deux autres bières puis regarda l'homme face à lui. Il y eu un léger silence, confortable, que Florent finit par briser ;

\- Alors comme ça, vous voulez me draguer ?

\- Disons qu'il est rare que je tombe sur quelqu'un qui me plait ET qui est intelligent. Donc j'en profite.

\- Vous avez conscience que je suis marié et plus âgé que vous ?

\- L'âge n'est qu'un chiffre, et pour quelqu'un de marié, vous n'avez pas l'air offusqué d'être dragué. Par un homme de surcroit.

\- Sans doute parce que vous ne savez pas draguer.

Jérémy rit un peu.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit ; je n'ai pas l'habitude de draguer.

\- Je vois ça. Quel âge avez-vous, Jérémy ?

\- 21 ans, et tutoie-moi : comme tu l'as dit je suis plus jeune et ça me fait bizarre d'être vouvoyé.

\- J'en ai 28.

\- Il n'y a pas tant d'écart que cela, tu vois ?

\- En effet. Enfin, j'était en terminal lorsque toi tu entrais en sixième.

\- Ce n'est pas important.

Le jeune homme souri et les deux hommes se regardèrent plusieurs secondes sans rien dire. Florent finit par demander, d'une voix légèrement rauque ;

\- Et ça t'arrives souvent de parler avec des inconnus dans les bars la nuit ?

\- Généralement je ne parles pas aux gens... tu es une exception.

\- Quel honneur, et que me vaut ce plaisir ?

\- Tu es beau.

Florent manqua de s'étouffer avec sa bière et le regarda, hébété :

\- Pardon ?

\- Ce n'est sans doute pas la première fois qu'on te le dis.

Le brun reprit contenance et répondit, un léger sourire aux lèvres ;

\- Jamais aussi franchement.

\- Je n'ai pas grand chose à perdre à te le dire ; on ne se connait pas et on ne se reverra sans doute jamais.

\- C'est vrai que vu comme ça... Tu es beau aussi.

\- Qui drague qui maintenant ?

\- C'est toi qui a commencé.

Le plus jeune eut un large sourire puis détourna le regard et proposa timidement ;

\- ça te dit qu'on...bouge d'ici ?

Florent eut un sourire attendrit devant l'air peu sur de Jérémy, contrastant tellement avec son air moqueur d'il y a quelques secondes et acquiesça ;

\- Ok.

Il se leva en laissant un billet sur la table. Billet que Jérémy s'empressa de récupérer et de lui rendre en souriant ;

\- J'ai dit que je t'invitais.

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me faire inviter par de hommes plus jeunes que moi.

\- Il faut une première fois à tout.

Jérémy paya malgré le désaccord du brun et sorti en enfilant son manteau. Florent lui emboita le pas et remarqua avec un léger amusement qu'il était plus grand que le cinéphile.

\- Où allons nous ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'avais juste envie de marcher un peu.

Florent regarda un instant le ciel nocturne, puis souri un peu tout en commençant à marcher ;

\- Suis moi.

Jérémy ne répondit pas et lui emboita le pas. Il enfonça ses main dans ses poches et son sang se glaça lorsqu'il referma ses doigts sur l'arme froide. Le jeune homme planta son regard dans le dos droit de l'homme devant lui tout en caressant lentement le métal.

Florent était grand et Jérémy pouvait deviner les muscles rouler sous ses vêtements. Il était fort, c'était une évidence. Jérémy imagina un instant le sentiment de puissance qui emplirait sa poitrine s'il le tuait, s'il le soumettait, s'il le dominait...

\- Jérémy ?

Il sursauta violement lorsque Florent posa sa main sur son épaule et le regarda dans les yeux ;

\- ça va, Jérémy ?

\- Je... Ouai, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.

Florent eu un sourire léger et moqueur ;

\- J'ai vu ça...

Jérémy le regarda droit dans les yeux et hésita un instant avant de faire un pas vers lui. Florent fit un mouvement dans sa direction au même moment et l'instant d'après, les deux hommes s'embrassaient passionnément.

La main crispée sur le métal glacé, Jérémy se senti peu à peu perdre pied. Il lâcha l'arme compulsivement et s'agrippa au manteau de Florent à pleine main, se serrant contre lui. Il sentit une main passer dans ses cheveux et sourit contre les lèvres de l'homme. Le baiser se rompit soudainement lorsqu'une sonnerie de téléphone retentit. Le jeune homme reprit son souffle tout en regardant le brun prendre son téléphone avec des gestes maladroits et fébriles. L'écran éclaira le visage de Florent et ce dernier murmura, las, un "ma femme". Une pointe transperça la poitrine de Jérémy.

Sa femme. La truie de toute à l'heure avec sa voix de crécelle et son adoration pour les blockbuster bien gras et sans âme. Jérémy grimaça et passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus. Les secondes semblèrent s'allonger sans qu'aucun d'eux ne bougent. La sonnerie retentit à nouveau. Florent ne répondit pas et capta les prunelles clairs de Jérémy avec son regard sombre. Le rétro éclairage du téléphone colorait leurs visages en bleu, tandis que sur l'écran s'étalait en grand une photo de la femme de Florent, debout devant la mer.

Ils se fixèrent.

Jérémy posa son regard sur le téléphone et finit par tendre la main. Lentement, il le prit et l'éteignit puis releva la tête vers Florent et murmura en souriant ;

\- J'habite pas loin.

Le brun souri et rangea son téléphone puis suivit Jérémy. Ils marchèrent en silence.

Une fois arrivé devant l'immeuble, le jeune homme tapa fébrilement le code puis monta les escaliers rapidement jusqu'au troisième étage, suivit de prés par Florent. Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour ouvrir la porte de son appartement. Il vérifiait du coin de l'œil que la pièce n'était pas trop dérangé lorsque deux bras l'enserrèrent et qu'il se retrouva pressé contre le corps du brun. Jérémy souri légèrement et s'apprêtait à faire un commentaire mais les lèvres de Florent se posèrent impérieusement sur les siennes et il ferma les yeux.

Les souvenirs de cette nuit furent gravés dans sa mémoire avec une netteté déconcertante. La sensation du corps de Florent contre le sien, le touché de sa barbe contre sa peau, la douceur aussi. Surtout la douceur en fait. C'était étrange pour lui. Jérémy n'était pas vraiment le genre de gars à être doux, il prenait son plaisir dans la brutalité et les délires malsains en général, aussi il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça. Surtout de la part d'un homme rencontré seulement deux heures plus tôt dans un bar. Étrangement, il aima ça.

Le jeune homme s'assit sur le lit et regarda un instant l'homme à ses cotés. Il savait que Florent ne dormait pas. Il savait également que ce dernier aller attendre que lui même s'endorme pour partir. Sans laisser de moyen de le retrouver. Parce que Jérémy savait que tout ceci était étrange et surréaliste. Il repensa brièvement à son arme et l'image d'un Florent allongé dans le lit, le torse couvert de sang lui traversa l'esprit.

Il hésita.

Il tendit la main vers sa veste, vers l'arme.

Il se ravisa.

Finalement, il se rallongea contre Florent et ferma les yeux. Pour une fois, Jérémy ne voulait pas être le Tueur. Alors, juste ce soir, juste cette nuit, il voulait n'être que Jérémy et profiter de la présence de l'autre.

Le lendemain, Florent avait disparut.

* * *

 **Voila ! Pour le moment je n'ai pas l'inspiration pour faire une suite et je ne sais pas si je l'aurait un jour ^^ Je me concentre surtout sur un projet de fiction longue sur ce même fandom (et ce même ship) en fait. Projet qui avance lentement... Mais sûrement ! :)**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite plein de barbe à papa et de papillons. Keur.**


	2. Juste un lendemain

Florent regarda un instant le jeune homme endormi près de lui. Sans le sourire ironique et moqueur qu'il semblait constamment arborer, il semblait...innocent. Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait prit. Il ne pouvait même pas mettre cela sur le compte de l'alcool, puisqu'il n'avait presque pas bu. Pas suffisamment pour que cela entrave son jugement. Il souri, désabusé. Ça lui avait plut, il n'allait pas le nier. Pour une fois, ne plus être le Commissaire, ne plus avoir à se tenir à cette image et être Florent. Juste Florent. C'était...bien. Reposant.

Parler avec Jérémy lui avait plut. Flirter avec Jérémy lui avait plut. Coucher avec Jérémy lui avait plut. Beaucoup trop même. Il se savait bisexuel et le fait que Jérémy soit un homme ne le dérangeait pas mais...

Il jeta un œil à son alliance, d'un air pensif. Depuis quand n'avait-il plus touché Carole ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus...Alors que toucher cet inconnu avait sembler si... Naturel. L'enchaînement des situations, le cinéma, la discussion, le baiser. Il ne s'était pas sentit si à l'aise avec quelqu'un depuis un long moment.

Il secoua la tête.

Il ne devait pas penser ainsi. Après tout, ce ne fut qu'une parenthèse dans sa vie, un rêve. Une aparté. Il était maintenant temps qu'il reprenne son rôle.

Lentement, il se leva et se rhabilla. Son amant ne broncha pas. Dormait-il seulement vraiment ? Ou ne faisait-il que semblant ? Il ne le savait pas. Il ne le saura jamais. Était-ce vraiment important ? Oui. Non. Peut-être.

Jérémy aurait-il put le retenir, s'il s'était éveillé ? Pourquoi ? Ils n'étaient que des inconnus après tout. Florent finit de rattacher sa chemise. La question ne se posait pas. Il était temps de partir. Florent devait redevenir le Commissaire. Le brillant, le cynique, le solitaire Commissaire. Celui qu'on admirait, celui qu'on détestait, celui qu'on craignait mais pas celui qu'on connaissait. Bien sur, ses collègues le connaissait superficiellement ; 28 ans, marié, sans enfant, mais finalement ils ne savaient rien de lui. En une soirée, il lui avait semblé que Jérémy le connaissait mieux que les autres. Le comprenait.

Peut-être parce que lui s'était réellement intéressé a qui il était, qu'il n'avait pas posé de question sur son métier mais sur sa passion. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient tout deux cinéphiles.

Le jour pointait à peine lorsqu'il quitta l'appartement, mémorisant malgré lui son emplacement. Il hésita jusqu'au dernier moment à écrire son numéro sur un des nombreux post-it qui trônaient sur le frigo et les murs, remplit de titres de films au marqueur noir. Il se retint.

Peut-être que c'était ça, la beauté du moment. La sensation de légèreté et de plénitude, c'était parce qu'ils ne se reverraient plus jamais. Florent ne voulait pas briser l'accord tacite qu'ils avaient établi alors il sorti et referma doucement la porte derrière lui.

En marchant, il repensa au sourire de Jérémy lorsqu'il dormait et souri un peu. Ce jeune homme, sans doute étudiant, avait l'air si innocent quand il dormait.

Florent se hâta vers le centre de la ville et poussa la porte du commissariat. Il se dirigeât immédiatement vers la salle de repos et se servit un café à l'immonde machine. Habituellement, il n'en prenait jamais ici, trop mauvais par rapport au pur arabica qu'il prenait chez lui mais aujourd'hui... il avait besoin de sa dose de caféine, peu importe si elle e était de mauvaise qualité.

Il passa mentalement en revue les derniers détail de l'enquête qu'il avait ouverte, deux semaines plut tôt ; des disparition étrange en ville qui ciblait principalement des jeunes et qui pouvait être relié. Il espérait boucler cette affaire rapidement.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit son assistant arriver et commencer à parler joyeusement avec les autres. En temps normal, le commissaire les aurait engueulé et leur aurait ordonné d'aller bosser. Mais pas aujourd'hui aujourd'hui, le Commissaire était de bonne humeur.

Son assistant le regarda avec étonnement lorsqu'il le vit et sembla hésiter avant d'aller vers lui et de demander ;

\- Vous allez bien, Commissaire ?

\- Bien sur, pourquoi ?

L'homme regarda sa chemise puis haussa les épaules en marmonnant un "Non pour rien" avant de filer à son bureau. Surpris et perplexe, le Commissaire baissa les yeux sur sa chemise et haussa un sourcil.

D'une couleur beige, elle était froissée et trop grande pour lui. Bien loin de ses habituelles chemises blanches impeccables. Il se retint de se frapper la tête du plat de la main. Il avait prit la chemise de Jérémy.

Enfin. Ce n'était pas si grave. Il aura une raison de le revoir comme ça.

A croire qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

Florent sourit en buvant son café.

C'était une bonne journée.


	3. Juste te revoir

Florent soupira de dépit. Troisième fois qu'il sonnait, une quatrième ne servirait a rien. Il jeta un regard à son sac, déçu.

Il avait espéré revoir ce jeune homme. Il avait même lavé la chemise, afin de rester crédible.

Heureusement qu'il s'était trompé en s'habillant d'ailleurs.

Enfin, pour ce que ça lui avait servi.

Le commissaire passa une main dans ses cheveux avant d'aller vers le vieil escalier extérieur. Un peu miteux et en fer forgé, il avait un certain charme. Ce lieu avait un certain charme.

Un peu comme dans un film italien.

\- Florent ?

Le commissaire eut un instant de surprise muette en faisant face à Jérémy dans la cage d'escalier. Le jeune homme le regardait d'un air surpris et méfiant, les yeux un peu plissés comme s'il cherchait à deviner ce à quoi Florent songeait. Le brun se reprit et tendit brusquement son sac vers l'étudiant, afin de masquer sa gêne.

\- Je t'ai ramené ta chemise, je me suis trompé en m'habillant la... dernière fois.

Le plus jeune acquiesça sans rien dire et saisit le sac. Sa main eut un infime tremblement en frôlant celle de Florent. Le policier remarqua le regard fuyant du plus jeune mais ne dit rien.

Ils restèrent plantés l'un devant l'autre durant de longues secondes avant que Jérémy ne tousse un peu et propose, l'air peu sur de lui :

\- Tu... Tu veux boire un truc ?

\- Oui.

L'étudiant passa devant le commissaire et ouvrit la porte en inspirant profondément. Il avait besoin de se calmer. Du coin de l'oeil, il remarqua des gouttelettes infimes sur sa manche et espéra que l'homme ne les avait pas vu.

Il ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans l'appartement, plongé dans la pénombre, suivit par Florent. Jérémy posa le sac sur la table et ouvrit les volets, grimaçant lorsque les rayons du soleil l'aveuglèrent.

\- Tu étais en cours ?

Il songea un instant à ce qu'il venait de faire, dans sa cave, et répondit avec désinvolture ;

\- Ouais, j'avais ciné.

\- Tu étudies le cinéma ?

\- Ouais, à l'université de Lyon 2. Le cursus est pas trop mal... Enfin, je voulais une double licence Philo-Ciné mais y a pas philo à Lyon 2, seulement à Lyon 3. C'est chiant, expliqua-t-il rapidement, tu veux quoi ?

\- Une bière, s'il te plaît.

\- Ok.

Il en sorti deux et tendit la sienne au commissaire. Les deux hommes s'assirent sur le canapé :

\- Et... Donc, tu te souvenais de mon adresse ? sourit Jérémy en buvant une gorgée.

\- Il semblerait... J'ai une bonne mémoire.

\- Je vois ça. Merci de l'avoir ramené, j'en ai pas trente six milles des chemises.

\- J'avais cru comprendre.

Le commissaire montra la chemise du jeune homme en disant ça. Impeccablement blanche et un liserait bleu marine au col, il reconnaissait sa propre chemise. Jérémy rougi violement et tira nerveusement sur sa manche ;

\- Toutes les miennes étaient au sale...

\- Tu peux la garder si tu veux, j'en ai plein des comme ça.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais il était évident pour l'un et pour l'autre qu'il garderait la chemise du Commissaire. Ce dernier en fut ravi.

\- Il y a _M le maudit_ de Lang à l'institut Lumière ce soir, j'ai pensé que... Tu accepterais peut être de venir le voir avec moi ?

\- En fait, tu avais tout prévu déjà.

\- Disons que j'apprécie d'avoir une personne aussi passionné que moi par le cinéma. C'est rare et j'avais vraiment aimé notre discussion de la dernière fois.

\- Juste notre discussion ? murmura le plus jeune comme s'il avait peur de la réponse.

Le commissaire planta son regard dans celui de Jérémy et répondit sur le même ton :

\- Non... J'ai _tout_ aimé de notre rencontre.

L'étudiant hocha la tête et lui fit un petit sourire hésitant

\- On se voit ce soir alors.

\- Parfait, la séance est a 20h30. Je passe devant chez toi à 19h30, ok ?

Jérémy sourit encore plus en répondant

\- Ouais.

Quelques minutes après le départ du commissaire sortait Unknown Movies 4.


End file.
